


From Eden

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, ineffable husbands, slightly angsty?? but i swear its happy, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in love, for sure, but they both cope with it in different ways.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacority/gifts).

> Happy Birthday!!!

Crowley knew he was in love with Aziraphale almost immediately. The angel intrigued him, standing there on top of the wall surrounding Eden, having just given away his sword to protect the humans. They both went about their own business after that, but Crowley could never help himself and tried to show up wherever Aziraphale was as much as he could. 

He didn’t know why Aziraphale came up to him in Rome. He didn’t think that Aziraphale actually cared that much, certainly not enough to invite him out to eat, despite neither of them actually needing to eat. Crowley fell in love with the pure goodness of Aziraphale, but he was terrified that even interacting with him would be enough for God to kick Aziraphale out of Heaven. So Crowley tried to avoid Aziraphale, deciding he was safe if they didn’t interact, if they couldn’t see each other. He built a wall, one as tall as the one surrounding Eden, but it would fall much quicker. 

Aziraphale might have fallen in love with Crowley in 1941, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself until after the Notpocolypse. There was nothing stopping him anymore, not Heaven and the risk of Falling, and Hell wouldn’t go after Crowley, not after the Switch. Looking back, Azirapahle could see that fight, that drive of Crowley’s to stop the Apocalypse, it was from fear of losing him, or worse, having to fight against him. Even now, he could see Crowley was tense, as if he still thought Heaven and Hell were after them. It was only when they were together, relaxing at night with a cup of tea and Aziraphale reading out loud, that he saw Crowley relax. 

As time went on after the Notpocalypse, Aziraphale saw Crowley soften. He talked to the plants in their garden, lounged on the couch with his head in Aziraphale’s lap, starting fires in the fireplace with a snap of his fingers. 

Aziraphale looked up from his book at the hand Crowley was offering him.

“Dance with me, angel?” Crowley asked, a soft smile on his face. Slowly, Aziraphale placed a bookmark in his book and took Crowley’s hand, letting the demon pull him to his feet. Crowley pulled him in close, one arm around his waist, the other holding Aziraphale’s tightly. At first, Aziraphale didn’t know what to do, but eventually he relaxed against Crowley, following his lead. The two swayed in their living room, oblivious to the world turning around them, content in their shared world. 

Crowley knew the wall he built had been torn down, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything when his angel was in his arms, happy and safe.


End file.
